Between Night Under The Moon
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Misa dan Ryuzaki pada malam hari? hohoho. Mari meramaikan fandom Death Note dengan pair LMisa! *gampar*


Between Night Under the Moon

* * *

Disclaimer : Milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. tsk.

Warning : gaje, abal, typo... zzzzzzzz

Ditengah malam yang senyap, Ryuzaki masih tetap bertahan menatap layar komputer. Sementara itu di sampingnya Watari juga sudah tampak tenang, sementara anggota penyelidikan lain pun sudah tertidur.. Ryuzaki menatap sebuah tayangan di layar laptopnya, sesekali sibuk mengetik sesuatu.

Sebenarnya dia bosan. Sementara waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka 12.30 . Tayangan-tayangan di laptopnya pun tak ada yang menarik. Untuk membangunkan Watari dan yang lain pun dia segan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beranjak sebentar dari layar laptopnya.

Dibukanya kulkas, diambilnya sebatang coklat untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan menggitari gedung besar yang sepi ini. Ryuzaki menyusuri koridor demi koridor, lift demi lift, dan lantai demi lantai. Penyelidikan kasus Kira ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris menatap layar laptopnya selama 24 jam. Mungkin Ryuzaki memang butuh waktu untuk sedikit merefresh otaknya yang kadang buntu ini.

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang dimana Light Yagami, Misa Amane, dan Soichiro Yagami disekap. Perlahan ia masuk, lalu dia melihat ruangan Light dan ruangan ayahnya. Mereka berdua sudah tertidur. Light pun mungkin sudah begitu lelah untuk menyangkal bahwa ia bukanlah Kira. Dengan ekor matanya, Ryuzaki melihat ruangan sekap Misa. Ia melihat Misa sedang bernyanyi dengan suara lemah.

"Na….na…na…" lirih Misa. Lalu mendadak Misa menangis.

"Light…. Misa kangen padamu…. hiks.. hiks.." Ryuzaki mendekati ruangan itu. Dipijitnya sebuah tombol, lalu dengan microphone Ryuzaki bertanya pada Misa.

"Hei Amane, katakan yang sejujurnya kalau kau adalah Kira. Cepat mengaku agar kau dapat bertemu dengan Light-mu." Ucap Ryuzaki tenang tanpa emosi.

"Misa bukan Kira…. Misa bukan Kira…. Tolong lepaskan Misa…. Misa ingin Light…." Misa memohon pada Ryuzaki. Tiba-tiba, Ryuzaki punya ide cemerlang untuk menghindarkannya dari rasa bosan.

"Hei, Amane. Baiklah. Saya akan melepaskanmu. Tapi, saya harus memastikan dulu, kalau saya mati setelah melepaskanmu, berarti kau dan Light Yagami benar-benar Kira." Dengan cepat Ryuzaki mengambil kertas lalu menuliskan pesan untuk Watari dan anggota penyelidikan kasus Kira.

"Selesai. Saya akan melepaskanmu." Ryuzaki berjalan menuju pintu, lalu dengan kode ia membuka pintu, pintu itu dengan mudahnya terbuka. Ryuzaki pun masuk. Dikeluarkannya kunci borgol-borgol itu untuk membebaskan Misa. Misa pun bebas, lalu ia membuka penutup matanya. Misa lalu menatap Ryuzaki.

"Saya Ryuzaki. Saya detektif untuk penyelidikan kasus Kira."

"Kau penculikku ya? Jahat!" Misa berusaha untuk memukul Ryuzaki, tapi sayang badannya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu. Misa terhuyung ke belakang, namun dengan cepat Ryuzaki menangkapnya.

"Amane-san butuh mandi, bertukar baju, lalu makan. Cepat keluar. Saya akan menyiapkan keperluanmu." Ryuzaki dan Misa pun berjalan keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membebaskanku?" Ryuzaki hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Misa. Ryuzaki hanya mengambil handuk dan baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh Watari untuk Misa seandainya dia bebas.

"Cepatlah mandi. Lalu saya jelaskan mengapa saya membebaskan Amane-san." Dengan sedikit sinis, Misa menatap Ryuzaki lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, Misa keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terlihat segar.

"Sekarang, Amane-san harus menemani saya. Itu, ada kue stoberi di dalam kulkas. Silahkan ambil sendiri. Kau harus makan, " ujar Ryuzaki. Misa menuruti kata-kata Ryuzaki. Ia pun merasa lapar. Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kita akan kemana, Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki berfikir, lalu bergumam.

"Kita ke atap. Di atas terasa sejuk. Amane-san sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar, kan?" kata Ryuzaki. Misa mengangguk pelan. Sesampainya di atap, Ryuzaki dan Misa lalu menepi ke dekat pinggiran tembok. Sambil mengobrol, Misa lalu memakan kue stoberi yang diambilnya tadi.

"Hm, enak! Misa sudah lama tidak makan kue." Seru Misa ceria. Lalu Misa melanjutkan omongannya, "Ryuzaki, memangnya kau membebaskan Misa karena apa?"

"Saya hanya…. Sedikit bosan. Saya butuh oksigen. Lalu saya melihat Amane-san sebegitu ingin bebasnya, makanya saya mendadak punya ide bagus." Misa mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kita tidak sekalian membebaskan Light. Kalau ada Light pasti tambah seru!" Misa berharap idenya tadi diterima Ryuzaki. Tapi sayang, Ryuzaki malah menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, saya sudah membuat peraturan, maka takkan saya langgar. Dengan membebaskan Amane-san saja, saya sudah dihitung melakukan pelanggaran loh." Jelas Ryuzaki panjang lebar. Misa hanya muram.

"Oh… begitu. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting Light tidak pergi bersama gadis lain… Lagipula, bisa tidak memanggilku 'Misa'? Jangan Amane." Kata Misa. Ryuzaki mengangguk.

Ryuzaki dan Misa melihat sekeliling. Pemandangan langit malam Jepang begitu indah kalau dilihat dari atas gedung tinggi. Banyak lampu-lampu yang menghiasi, membuat bulan tak begitu terlihat sinarnya.

"Misa-san, saya ingin mendengar nyanyianmu." Pinta Ryuzaki. Misa mendelik bingung, lalu disanggupinya. Perlahan, suara manis Misa menguar ke udara. Merdu dan manis. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Misa memang belum pernah didengar oleh Ryuzaki, karena memang Ryuzaki tak pernah mengetahui apa itu musik dan nada. Di tempat kerjanya Ryuzaki tak pernah mendengar lagu, walaupun sesekali ia pernah mendengar jingle iklan di televisi.

Ryuzaki begitu terhipnotis dengan nyanyian Misa. Didengarnya dengan khidmat dan tenang. Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan Misa habis, Ryuzaki lalu bertepuk tangan kecil dan tersenyum—walau datar—.

"Misa-san, suaramu begitu bagus. Kalau saya boleh tahu, itu lagu apa ya?" tanya Ryuzaki sedikit bersemangat. Misa tersenyum.

"Lagu yang kunyanyikan itu adalah lagu Amazing Grace. Itu lagu yang sangat sering dinyanyikan ibuku dulu, sebelum aku tidur." Tiba-tiba wajah Misa muram.

"Maaf, Misa-san, saya tidak bermaksud…" kata-kata Ryuzaki terpotong oleh ucapan Misa.

"Sudah, tidak masalah kok, Ryuzaki." Misa kembali tersenyum. Ryuzaki menatap Misa dalam. Ryuzaki mencari kehangatan dari tatapan gadis itu. Dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang menjalari tubuhnya, lalu ke hati. Perasaan hangat melingkupinya saat menatap mata polos Misa. Misa menyadari tatapan Ryuzaki, dan ia merasa jengah.

"Ryuzaki…. Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucapan Misa menyadarkan Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki hanya sedikit menarik wajahnya, lalu dengan wajah datar ia menjawab.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan inspirasi dibalik lagu tadi. Lagipula…. Itu lagu pertama yang saya kenal. Dan itu lagu pertama yang saya sukai. Mungkin setelah ini saya akan mencarinya di internet, lalu mendengarkan musik tersebut," Ryuzaki berdehem,"Amazing Grace…." Ryuzaki tersenyum. Misa pun tersenyum.

"Tahu tidak, Ryuzaki? Kukira kau ini adalah stalker yang mesum. Ternyata kau manis juga ya!" ucapan Misa benar-benar membuat Ryuzaki tersipu. Namun cepat-cepat dia mengelak.

"Misa-san adalah orang pertama yang mengatai saya dengan sebutan itu. Mungkin karena terpengaruh suara dan lagumu tadi yang memang manis." Ryuzaki akhirnya mengeluarkan tawanya yang jarang terlihat. Misa juga tertawa melihat Ryuzaki. Bulan di malam itu menjadi saksi bahwa sebuah lagu dapat melunakkan hati seorang Ryuzaki yang tak tersentuh.

A/N : Huaaaaaaaaaaaaah... baru kali ini saya buat fic yang bener... Di review yeh... *piss*

Saya juga dapet idenya setelah nonton detective conan yang tadi nampang di tv. thanks for the inspiration.

Akhir kata... R&R plissss... *puppyeyes*


End file.
